


A Sammy Divided

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Spells & Enchantments, wonky sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go after a demon and it has unexpected side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Sam and Dean pulled into a cheap looking motels parking lot. Sam groaned inwardly why did it always have to be the sleaziest looking place around? Why couldn't they for once get a nice hotel?

Dean went inside to check in while Sam waited out in the car. They didn't know what they were hunting and those were the worst hunts ever. All they knew is that 24 in the last 3 years had been killed in bizarre ways. It could possibly be even more than one creature because the way they were killed varied distinctively. It was too violent to be done by a human psycho killer. A few were considered bear attacks regardless that it was in the middle of town where they found the bodies. So unless the bear had managed to sneak in without anyone noticing or the bear had been kind enough to drag the carcass back to the middle of town it was supernatural. What kind it was still a mystery.

Dean interrupted Sam's thoughts as he opened the door and got back into the car

"Room 15." Dean said as he drove them over to a parking spot right by room 15. The parking lot was practically empty because it wasn't a place where tourists normally went. They got their luggage from the car and Dean took the bed closest to the door. So Sam took the one closest to the bathroom. Sam went to the bathroom and asked.

"Does the air conditioning work?" Sam said doing his customary inspection for mold, broken faucets or brown water. There was a small water stain but that was it.

"Yeah it works."

"It's pretty good isn't it?"

"Not as bad as some of the motels we've stayed in." Sam sat down, took out his laptop and started researching again for a place to investigate. After a couple minutes of this Dean got bored and decided to go out to get something to drink.

"Dean don't make a scene, the police are still after us."

A couple hours later Dean walked back with a wide smile on his face and a shiner on his eye.

"Dean what happened?"

"What? Nothing."

"Your eye Dean." he touched his eye and his body tensed up a little.

"Oh well I was enjoying the company of a nice lady and her boyfriend didn't seem to like that."

"Classy."

" She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

"What ever, I have good news."

"You found out what's doing this?"

"No but I found out where most likely this creature is holed up."

"Where?"

"A warehouse."

"Well that's original. Is there an address for this warehouse?" said Dean.

"No."he said looking back at his laptop.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically.

"Good news, not very many warehouses here."

"How many is not many?" Sam looked down.

"Eight."

"Eight!"

"I can probably narrow it down if you give me a couple hours."

"No time we have to do this now."

"Why? We don't even know what we're facing yet."

"Let's just say that the nice lady boyfriend and a few of his friends are slightly angry with me . I just want to do this and get out of town as soon as possible." seeing the argument brewing in Sam he decided to cut it off before it started. " Sam we are not talking any more about this we are going to those warehouses, finding that demon, kicking it's ass and getting the hell out of here."

About two and a half hours later Dean and Sam slipped silently into a building. They had pretty much brought everything since they had no idea what they were up against. This was the third warehouse they had checked out this evening. They were starting to wonder if it wasn't all a big waste of time when they heard a quiet shuffling sound. They looked at each other to make sure they had both heard it and seeing that they did Dean stepped slightly in front of Sam. They cautiously preceded forward toward the quiet shuffling sound. They swept the area looking for anything that could be the creature that they were hunting for.

They saw a gorgeous woman wearing a shiny red tank top, black mini skirt, and black pumps. Her hair was curly and brown. She turned around smiling and if Dean wasn't pretty sure she was the monster he would be turning on the charm about now.

"Hello there. What are two young hunters like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Well, we heard there was an evil son of bitch that was just begging to be killed." Dean said with a playful grin.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk language Dean. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Dean grin turned into a scowl. He got a knife out of his jacket and attempted to stab her only for her to kick it out of his hand faster than his eyes could see.

"What are you?" starting to wish he had let Sam do more research.

"That's something you really should have found out before you came here." Dean secretly agreed he had just wanted to out of town as soon as possible. The boyfriend of that hot chick said that he was going to get his friends, find him and rearrange his face. Now his mistake might get them killed. He mentally ran through the weapons he had in his bag. None that he could get to very easily would do him any good. So for now that just left the gun filled with silver just in case. She came closer toward him and Dean really didn't like that.

Dean brought his gun up

"Come any closer I'm going to shoot you." she paid no attention to what Dean said. So he took the safety off and shot her full of silver but she kept coming forward only jerking slightly as each bullet hit her.

"Holy crap."

"Oh Sam, Dean you really shouldn't have come here." she smiled widely advancing upon them. Dean and Sam tried to fall back until they heard loud footsteps coming from the back of them. Dean wasn't sure who to face the evil demon in front of them or whatever it was behind them. Sam turned around to face the back and Dean guessed that meant he got the demon. He went through his bag searching for the holy water frantically. He found it, unscrewed the top, threw it at her she hissed and lunged at him. He tried to doge to the side but still got kicked hard in the abdomen. He winced and went to go through his bag again only the realize it wasn't still on him; it was on the ground about 3 feet away. Suddenly Dean heard a loud smacking sound then Sam's loud grunt from behind him.

"Sam!" Dean turned to see if Sam was ok. Forgetting for a second his own safety and felt something smacked into the back of his head then fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up.  _Funny, my bed's usually isn't vertical_. He attempted to move his hands till he discovered they wouldn't budge. His eyes saw a chain that was probably securing him to the ceiling. Then he looked down at his feet no longer sleepy and saw that they too were secured to the floor, then the memory of the last night came to him. Rushing into hunt without the proper preparations and everything that happened after including whatever had been smashed into head. Which was hurting quite a bit and it didn't help that he was chained up. Dean shook his head a little to clear so he could concentrate on looking at his surroundings so that he could find a way out of here.

Dean looked straight and saw that even though he was chained he was in a cage too. Dean's vision was a little blurry so he blinked a couple times. There was another cage about 10 feet away and Sam was in it. Only he was sleeping face up and shirtless on a stone of some sort. Dean tried to move to see if Sam was hurt but the chains wouldn't allow him too.

After a couple minutes of trying and accomplishing only sore muscles Dean gave up for the moment. Seconds after he gave up the demon walked into room and went straight to Sam not even giving Dean a glace over. She twisted her hand and the cage door opened she walked into the cage and gestured behind her and it closed. She kneeled down next to Sam and starting running her finger through his hair.

"Hey get your hands off my brother." for the first time she turned around and smiled at Dean.

"Dean you're awake. That means you get to watch." The demon then took out an athame and ran it lightly over Sam face and arms. Dean couldn't tell whether or not he was being hurt or not. Then the demon changed the position of the athame and starting cutting a line into Sam's chest. While she was cutting Sam she was chanting loud enough for him to hear but he didn't understand what she was saying.  _Sammy would understand ,too bad it's Sammy that's it's happening to_  he thought sadly.

"Hey get off my brother! Take me! Leave him alone!" The only response was another line being cut into Sam chest. Sam didn't wake up through all this which was a small miracle because it meant he didn't feel the pain of what she was doing to his body. A small bright green light starting growing as she chanted and cut more lines into his brothers skin in the shape of an inverted pentagram.

"Hey!" Dean screamed again as he rattled his chains."Hey! What are you doing to my brother!" but the demon still didn't even so much as glance at Dean she kept on chanting the bright green light getting fuller and fuller then suddenly it all zoomed into Sam. Sam jerked several times then became limp once again. The inverted pentagram glowed with the green light and then the skin was suddenly whole. She stood up and turned around with a wicked smile on her face. She left Sam's cage and with a flick of her wrist closed it and starting walking towards the door.

"What did you do to my brother!" she slowly turned back towards me and walk over in what would be a seductive way if she wasn't an evil soulless demon.

"You'll see.. You see I can't kill Sammy because then I would be dead. The demon wants him all to himself and he would really be pissed if I killed him. But that doesn't mean I can't do other things to him." After a couple of minutes of waiting for her to continue it was clear she wasn't.

"What other things?"

"You'll see."

"Bitch! You tell me what you did to my brother!" she simply smirked and left the room. After Dean took a few minutes to calm himself so he could figure a way out of this. When Dean was calmed down he looked back at Sam trying to see if he was okay. That's when he realized something unbelievable. No way, she didn't even tie him up before she left him. Dean would like to think that she was stupid or underestimated them both, the truth probably was though that she knew their talents and were letting them go for what ever she did to Sam to project itself.

Yeah he was still in a cage, but Sam to could probably find something to let himself out. Of course he would have to wait until Sam woke up. Which could be a awhile since he didn't even wake up when that demon was cutting into his chest.

After a few hours of just hanging in his chains and occasionally struggling against his chains to see if Sam was okay Dean heard a groan. Dean knew that groan from anywhere. From their childhood when Sam wouldn't want to go hunting but Dad had made him go anyway he would always groan exactly like that. Also the less pleasant experience of when he had visions he would also make that sound.

"Sam!"

"What?!" Sam shouted back.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine."Sam said sourly but Dean wondered if something else had happened before he had woken up because of how snappish Sam was.  Sam slowly stood up giving him a better view of him and took advantage of that to see if Sam was hurt. He had a few bruises on his arms and abdomen but nothing too bad.

"Sam if we're going get out of here your going to have the one that does it." Dean said hating that he couldn't be the one to get them out of there. But the chains made it impossible for him to move more than an inch. Sam started looking around the room but Dean couldn't tell if he found anything or not.

"Is there anything on the ground or around anywhere?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Yeah there's no-way.."

"What do you see?"

"A paper clip."

"Don't you think this is a little too easy." he scoffed.

"What!" Dean said starting to get annoyed.

"Stop complaining or I won't free you!"

"Sam are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine! Stop asking!" Dean gave up for now. Sam was irritable and asking him if he was fine wasn't doing any good anyway. Sam took the paper clip and unlocked his door now calm and then he walked over leisurely to Deans cage . He looked like was thinking about whether or not he was going let him out. Dean must've guessed his expression wrong because he starting picking the lock. He quickly got it open and went to Deans legs chains and opened his left one then his right. Sam undid his left arm. Then turned around to look at the door leading out of the room.

"Um this kind of hurts." Sam turned back to him and undid his right arm so quickly that Dean fell down and as he got back he could hear Sam laughing.

"You could have gave me a warning."

"Yeah I could have." Sam said dismissively.  He went towards the door and starting picking the lock.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going." Sam said and he heard it click open.

"I don't know that's why I asked." Sam continued his course out of the door and Dean followed him. They were in semi-light hallway. Dean sped up and turned around to face Sam so that he was in Sam's way.

"Where are you going?" now it was a demand Sam side-stepped Dean and then growled.

"Where the hell is that bitch I'm going to kill her." Dean was surprised at Sam's venomous voice.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Dean asked worried.

"She touched me and she is going to die for that!" he went walking off but Dean stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're injured."

"Nothing serious. Head injury, and some bruises, that's all." Dean went to the back of Sam's head and parted his hair. It didn't look too bad but the lighting was dim , so he could be misjudging it. Sam pushed him away, then strode forward probably looking for the demon. After a couple minutes of looking unsuccessfully he growled.

"That bitch! I'm going to string her up, then cut her into little pieces, then set the pieces on fire, then I'll exorcise the demon out."

"Exactly how are you planning on doing that?" Dean asked, unused to being the voice of reason as it was usually Sam job. Dean couldn't tell why Sam was so mad  about it, as demons went this one was a walk in the park. Yeah she cut Sam but the cuts healed themselves and she let them walk out. All the reminders she had left them with was two head wounds and a several bruises between them.

"Just let my get my hands on her you'll see."

"Easy tiger, first we have to regroup then we can come back and kick her ass."

"You go regroup, I'm going go tear her to shreds." he said starting to walk away from Dean. He got a few steps away then he stumbled a bit. His head wound was probably worse than it looked.

"Sam you probably have a concussion. You going to go try and fight a demon who we both in perfect health lost to on your own with a concussion?" he paused for a moment which Dean took advantage of and grabbed on his arm. He looked at Dean looking betrayed and enraged. All Dean knew was that he had to fix the kid's head before they fought the demon again.  

In the end Dean ended up dragging him to the car. He didn't put up much of a fight. Dean hoped it was because Sam knew Dean was right and not because he was too concussed to argue.

20 minutes later in the motel.

"I can't believe you made me leave." Dean was cleaning Sams head wound and bandaging it. Sam had already cleaned Dean's with little complaint. Dean was worried about Sam he had no signs of a concussion except for his weird behavior.

"Sam we were totally unprepared and she would have killed us." normally common sense was something that Sam had in spades. But for some reason his common sense seemed to have abandoned him.

"Sam let's just have a good night sleep, come up with a plan that doesn't end up in both of us being dead and we'll go back.

"I'm not tired, I was sleeping all day."

"Then research for what the demon is and how to kill it. Come up with a plan and don't go charging back there without one. Unlike you I was chained up so I didn't sleep very well so I'm going to bed." Dean went to his stiff motel bed but it was heaven compared to the chains. Dean's sore muscles relaxed and before he knew it he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

A few hours later. Sam woke up, opened his blurry eyes and glanced at the ceiling. There was something different about the ceiling that he couldn't put his finger on. He remembered that no alarm clock had woken him up and that he had gotten up naturally.  _What time is it_ thought Sam. Sam sat up and glanced straight forward toward the clock. Only to see that there was no clock there. So Sam glanced around the room looking for the time. Then he discovered that he wasn't their apartment.  _Where's Jessica?_  Sam thought frantically then discovered there was another bed in the room. Surely this had Jessica in it. Until he came closer and saw who it really was.

"Dean?" Sam looked more frantically around and then saw that he was in a motel room.  _Why would I be in a hotel room? Why would I be in a hotel room when just last night I was in their apartment? Also why was I with Dean of all people? I hadn't seen Dean in two years and suddenly here he was._ That sent a chill down his spine.  _Was there something wrong with Jessica ? Did I get drunk last night, and somehow Dean came to comfort me"_ It wasn't very likely, but it was the only thing he could come up with that didn't freak him out. He starting looking at Dean to see if there were any clues about why he would be there. Dean suddenly woke up and sat up slowly then he seemed to notice that Sam was staring at him because he turned his head towards Sam.

"What?" he asked Sam. He didn't seem at all surprised to wake up and find Sam there, it seemed like that was what he had been expecting. Sam couldn't seem to get his throat to work to ask him the questions he'd been thinking, so Sam lowered his eye sight to his bed spread.

Dean got up and saw Sam staring at his bed spread. Some of his worrying let up it seemed Sam was fine and was now torturing himself for the things he had said yesterday. Which he could and would deal with after his shower.

He took a long and luxurious shower knowing that when Sam got in it would be cold. But after the way Sam had acted yesterday Sam could deal with a cool shower or too. Dean finished and on put on some clean clothes.

When he opened the door he noticed 2 things. One Sam was still in bed. Two he had an expression of extreme concentration on his face.  _Just like Sam getting the brain working while I take a shower. I bet by now he knows exactly what demon is and how to kill it. Best of all he seems to be normal, none of that overly aggressive stuff that had freaked me out yesterday._

"I see you got over whatever freaky thing that was going through your head yesterday" Dean said voicing thoughts to Sam. Sam looked up scared and stared Dean in the eye.

"Dean what are you doing here? What am I doing here" asked Sam scared.

"OK I may have jumped the gun there."

"Dean where am I?" he looked so honestly confused that Dean was pretty sure he wasn't joking.

"Sam we're in a motel 6 room 15 on the outskirts of Bowling green, Alabama."

"How...how did I get here?"

"We drove here in my car, you found this hunt...Sam are you OK?"Dean started to get worried.

"I don't know. I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"What I'm doing here!"

"Sam we were hunting a demon and it got us, and well the demon did something to you a ritual or something."

"What are talking about?" looking at Dean like he was crazy.

"I don't know what she did to you, but it was something weird involving chanting."

"Dean...what are you talking about chanting, demons they don't exist." OK this was bad, Sam had some sort of amnesia, hopefully temporary, but it completely blocked Sam knowledge of demons and who knew what else. Dean's worry level went up another couple levels. Maybe his head injury had been more serious then he thought at the time? Maybe over night it had given him amnesia but a very weird kind?

"Um...what's the last thing you can remember?"

"It was Halloween, I went with a few of my friends and Jessica of course...Do you know Jessica?" Sam asked. 

"I meet her once, nice lady." he seemed confused about that statement but pressed on none the less.

"Anyways we went to sleep and I woke up here with you...this is not making any sense." Dean frowned as he was started to realize what that meant. 

"Halloween.. You mean the time I came and got you for the woman and white?"

"What's a woman in white?"  _he honestly can't remember demons_?

"Sam, that was a year and a half ago." Dean said incredulously.

"What? No way, it was yesterday! Dean is this some kind of prank? If it is it's real funny, but I have class at ten that I kind of need to go to." Sam said and he looked completely serious, Dean frowned.

"Sam it's no joke, it's no prank. Sam it's January 21st and we're in Bowling Green, Alabama." Dean decided to leave out the demon part for now.

"No..that can't be right.." a little more desperately he shouted. " It can't be!"

"Sammy it is." Dean tried to rub Sam shoulder but Sam flinched and scooted away from him.

"I'm sorry." he said a little while later. "I just, I can't believe it."

"I'm going to get the laptop and bring it over here."

"A laptop date can be changed."

"Then I bring you a newspaper."

"Newspapers can be changed too."

"Then I bring you both and an online newspaper. Be hard to fake all those especially since you were awake before me and fell asleep after me."

"According to you."

"Sam just wait here while I go get a newspaper." Sam didn't say anything.

"Sam!"he finally nodded. Dean got out of the hotel and went down a little ways to a newspaper machine. Feed it some money and took out a newspaper. All the while thinking _how am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to deal with this? How am I suppose to deal with Sam forgetting about demons? We've been hunting them most of our lives. It hasn't always been fun but it's been our lives at least a good portion of it. What was Sam without his memories of the Supernatural? Was Sam still Sam or was he something completely different that I wouldn't be able to understand. Would we have anything in common anymore? Could we pick off where we had left off yesterday? Or would he leave for college again?_

Dean suddenly kicked the newspaper machine a few times, then took a few deep breaths squared his shoulders and went to go face Sam again. Dean walked back to room 15 opened it using his key. To his surprise Sam flinched, Dean stopped himself from making a joke but just barely.

"OK, look at the date here November 27th, 2006." Dean put it down by Sam so he could inspect it for forgery while Dean went to go get Sam's laptop. Dean didn't know too much about computers but he could find what he needed. Though most of the time that meant porn. Dean left it hovering on the time at the bottom then he brought it over to Sam. Sam looked at him his eyes showing grief and pain. Suddenly it became clear why he had such a hard time believing it. Sam had tried to tell him before but Dean hadn't really gotten it. For Sam a year had just disappeared into thin air. Sam didn't know what had happened to all his friends, or anyone for that matter. To make matters worse his brother the only one he could see, was talking about crazy things like demons. Which somewhere in his mind he had forgot existed.

"Sam I know this seems bad but we'll get through this the two of us."

"How?" said Sam very vulnerably, his face an open book the way that Sam's face hadn't been since he was about seven.

"The way we always do. We find out whatever ever's wrong with your memories and we'll fix it. You'll be back to the old you in no time." Dean said with a confidence that he didn't feel. Thankfully Sam didn't seem to pick up on that and had a small smile on his face. Then slowly the smile began to fade.

"Dean what happened?"

"What do you mean." even though Dean had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

"What happened in the year I can't remember?"Dean took a deep breath most of the things that had happened had to do with demons and Sam couldn't seem to remember them. So explaining the last year would be very hard.

" Well that night after you went sleep on Halloween. I came over to your place and asked for your help. Dad was..." Dean decide to edit it enough so that it wouldn't freak Sam out but that it was basically true. "Missing and I wanted you to come and help me find him. After some convincing you came, we didn't find him though so I drove you back home. Then you decided that you wanted to take a break from Stanford. I said that I was going on a road trip so you decided to come with me. We found dad later on our road trip and he was fine. That's what we've been doing seeing the United States "

"For a year?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well...we haven't seen everything there is to see yet." He got his contemplative face on and Dean knew that nothing good ever came from that face.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Dean. Where's dad?" this was going to be even harder. Dean had avoided talking about his dad's death ever since he died but Sam honestly didn't know so he had to tell him.

"Dad died."Sammy starting crying because this was fresh wound for him, not a slowly healing wound like Dean's.

"Dad's dead? When? Where? How did it happen?

"Sam."Dean didn't want to answer.

"Dean. Please." Dean was tempted to lie to tell Sam that he had died in the car crash. But it probably wouldn't help when Sam got his memory back or whatever the heck was happening to him was fixed. Sam would be angry if Dean lied to him.

"We were in a car crash. You and dad were both fine, but I was in a coma and showed no signs I would ever come out and that I would most likely die. Dad made a deal with what killed mom his soul for my life." Dean tried to say as calmly as he could.

"He told you this?" apparently choosing not to hear the part about the deal or selling of souls.

"It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Did me and him fix things up before he...died?"  _What could I tell him? No and it killed you? Lie and tell him yes?_

"He was really proud of you. Before he died you meet up with him and for awhile you managed not to make each other angry." Sam had tears in his eyes. Dean managed to answer and not exactly answer his question which he thankfully didn't notice.

"I always wanted to apologize for the way I left. Did I ?"

" Yes and you Dad hugged and it was all very chick-flick like."

"Was it quick?" Dean cleared his throat.

"Yes he died almost instantly."

"It's good that he didn't suffer long."He wiped the tears from his eyes and seemed to try to compose himself. He cleared his throat and asked.

"What about my friends? Do I still keep in contact with them?"

"Well you used to, I'm not sure if you do now."

"Oh...Dean..." Sam cocked his head to the side seeming to be contemplating something for a minute then Sam took a deep breathe and asked.

"Dean why aren't I with Jessica? Did we have a fight or something?" It broke Dean that he would have to tell his little brother that the love of his life was dead. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as possible.

"Sam, Jessica died." Sam fainted. Deans eyes widened in all the time he had known his brother, he had never fainted unless it was from pain or blood loss never from shock. Not even clown scared him enough to make him faint. What the hell was going on with Sam?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean thought that he should have been more tactful, as he was watching Sam sleep still out from yesterday's excitement. Dean was trying not to think too much about Sam's amnesia about hunting. The elder hunter was trying not to think about what was going to happen next. Whether or not when Sam woke up he'd leave and go back to Stanford. Go back to the people he knew well and, this time, would truly have no secrets from.

Dean was trying really hard to not think about it but it he couldn't help it no matter how he tried. He wondered what was going to happen the minute Sam opened his eyes. Dean put his hand on Sam's unconscious shoulder. Suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open, he sat up quickly and looked around the room widely until his eye finally meeting Dean's.

"Sam do you know who I am," as Dean said it he realized it was the wrong question to ask, as he recognized him before.

"Dean what are talking about? I know who you are, a pain the ass. Now go get me some coffee," Dean scoffed.

"Dude, I'm not going to get you coffee. If you want coffee you can go get it yourself," Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean in a way that made him uneasy. Sam had never looked at him that way before like he was just a piece of meat. Then his gaze went off him like he was dismissing him as inconsequential. Dean had seen Sam do these things before but never directed at him and it made him uncomfortable. The elder hunter cleared his throat and to change the subject asked,

"So when are we leaving this town," Sam snorted.

"The better question is when are we gonna hunt that bitch down?"

"I don't know."

"Right. I forgot I did the research for the hunts like I always do. You know what, I'm really getting tired of this."

"What are you talking about?"  _he said hunt. Had Sam been yanking his chain yesterday? He couldn't have been, even Sam wasn't that good of an actor._

"I'm talking about how you just expect things to magically drop into your lap!"

"What would you do to kill a Wendigo," Sam looked at Dean like he had just grown an extra head. When Sam saw that Dean wasn't joking he said.

"Set it on fire and burn the sucker," like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yesterday Sam had refused to admit that demons were real and today Sam told Dean how to kill a wendigo. To say Dean was confused would be putting it lightly.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you...but today...It just doesn't make any sense."

"No, it's just you who doesn't make any sense," Sam said in a mocking tone.

"I don't understand what's going on,"  _Maybe his amnesia went away and he's fine now_  Dean told himself.

"I don't know what's going on in your head but for the rest of us you're crazy."

"Sammy-" suddenly Dean was slammed into a wall and being held by his throat.

"How many times have I told you that my name is Sam," it wasn't like Sam to act violently especially at Dean. Especially for something as little as calling him Sammy. From one extreme to another, only Dean couldn't tell which one he dislike more. Though right now since this Sam was crushing his throat and his dislike was leveled at this Sam for now. Suddenly Sam let go and Dean fell into a heap on the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked angrily.

"I've told you many times I hate being called Sammy!" just as angrily.

"Yeah but you don't usually get so bitchy about it."

"Maybe not, but maybe I should have!"

"What's wrong with you Sam?" Dean asked him very concerned.

"Nothing wrong with me! What's wrong with you?!"

"Sam don't turn this around on me. I want to help you."

" Oh really?!" then Sam punched Dean so hard in the stomach that he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell!" Dean hissed from his position on the floor.

"Oh sorry," Sam sneered. "I thought you meant what you said when you said you wanted to help me! Punching you does help me!"

"I didn't mean that kind of help. I meant...talking to me you know... helping me figure out what's going on with you." Dean said trying to bring back Sam from his angry place before his younger brother ended up hitting him. Again.

"Why are you pretending like you care? I don't care about you why would you pretend you care about me?" Dean's heart cracked a little bit.  _How could he say that they were all each other had?_

"We're brothers... you're the only family I have left Sam."

"No, we're partners. We find demons together and kill them there's nothing more to it than that!" Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach again but harder.  _Sam was denying that they were brothers. No matter hard things got. No matter how many fights they had Sam had never ever claimed they weren't brothers. That's it!_

Dean went to punch Sam back, but Sam ducked. The two of them fought for a few minutes neither getting any real substantial hits in. Then suddenly Sam stopped sneered at Dean then said.

"You're not even worth it," Sam walked out the door. Dean stared after him.  _What had happened to his brother?_ Dean got some ice for his stomach and wrapping it in a towel. Then Dean starting seething inside again, because it was easier to be angry than to be hurt.  _How dare he say that? How dare Sam punch him! Dean had practically raised him_!  _The ungrateful bitch!_   _How many times did Dean sacrifice to give him what he wanted?! Dean had done everything for him and this is what he gives back to him._ After about twenty minutes of all these things going through his head he said.

"Screw him," then turned on the TV to watch some porno to get his mind thinking about  _nicer_  things.

Hours later Dean woke up to the sound of the door closing and Sam getting into to bed. As Dean fell back asleep he muttered obscenities under his breath.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Dean heard a groan from the other bed and rolled his eyes not willing to deal with his brother at the moment.

"Dean?"

"Don't you Dean me, I still haven't forgiven you for yesterday," Dean said without turning away from the TV.

"What do you mean?"Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't you try this again I see right through it."

"Right through what?"

"Oh don't play innocent."

"Dean, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh right! Sam just give up the act. It was funny at first, let give Dean a headache but it's not working anymore. I officially don't care," Dean said then kept on watching the TV not looking to see what Sam's reaction was to that. Then Dean heard some sniffling coming from the other bed and frowned. Dean could never really stand to see Sam in pain even if he deserved it.

"Sam?" Dean looked over at Sam who attempting to hide his head under the blanket. That was completely uncharacteristic of him. Brooding, not talking to him, yelling at him, and glaring at him. All which were Sam, not this Sam who was trying to hide from him. Yet another that didn't fit in with Sam's regular behavior. Dean thought back to when Sam's behavior had starting changing. With extreme dread, Dean realized it had been after the demon had captured them and had done some weird ritual on Sam.

What if it wasn't an act? What if whatever that ritual was did this?

When Sam and Dean had escaped, Sam had been acting mean and rude Dean had just assumed that something had happened to him while he was asleep. Dean realized that Sam had kind of acted the same yesterday. Not exactly the same but the same anger, only yesterday it had been directed at him instead of the demon. The day in between, he hadn't known a thing about demons. Dean had a thought and there was only one way to find out if his hunch was right.

"Sam, what do you do with a wendigo?" Sam didn't say anything and was still trying to hide.

"Sam I promise I won't yell at you. Will you come out?" Sam slowly came out looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Wendigo, Sam. What do you with a wendigo?"

"What the hell's a wendigo?" Sam asked looking very confused. Great thought Dean. Sam had just made what Dean was thinking more likely. He could be wrong but Dean was pretty sure that the demon had done something to his little brother. That the demon had sort of split his brother into in halves. One-half was hunter Sam and the other half of his brother was everything that wasn't hunter Sam. A Sam that was normal. If there was even a possibility that his brother's attitude was a result of a ritual then he had to make to make up with Sam. So they could find some way to set it right and he could have his brother back with him.

Dean looked back at his brother who was looking at him like he was crazy and remembered what they had been talking about. Dean knew he'd probably eventually have to tell Sam about demons but not today.

"A really long story that I don't feel like telling today," Sam looked back at the blanket but didn't try to crawl under it, fortunately. If Dean was right the last thing they had talked about was...Jessica. Crap. No wonder the kid had hidden under the blanket, he had just found the love of his life and his father were dead. Dean decided to wait until Sam decided, to say anything. Sam remained silent for a few minutes, occasionally glancing up from the bedspread to Dean. Sam eventually asked.

"How did Jess die?"

"The thing that killed mom...it got her."

"She's really dead?"

"Yeah, she's dead."

"How -never mind I don't want to know right now." Dean tried to find something to change the subject. It was harder than Dean thought it would be. He thought about changing the subject to hunting then realized Sam had no clue about demons. Dean thought to change the subject to finding a place to pick up chicks. Dean didn't know what Sam remembered though.

"What do want to do?" Dean asked hesitantly and awkwardly, things were hardly ever this awkward between the two of them and it was making him uneasy.

"Honestly? Just stay in, order a movie...no horror though..." Dean laughed out loud because sometimes Sam and Dean would watch horror. Sam would point out the inaccuracies occasionally while Dean would do the same while making fun of them calling them stupid.

"No horror," Dean agreed with a smile aimed at Sam and tried to forget that if he was right it wasn't really his Sammy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: The chapters are probably going to be shorter now just so you know. Oh my gosh I am so sorry that's this took so long to post. Writer's block sucks! I wasn't planning on telling what was going on so soon but I figured I've kept you waiting long enough. If I waited any longer I'd probably would have never told you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Dean debated on whether or not he should try to explain this to the more hostile side of his brother. Downside, possibly more bruises, upside Sam might have some insights into how to get himself back. Also, then if Sam found out he wouldn't act drastically because Dean wouldn't be hiding from him.

Sam wasn't awake yet, still sleeping from last night movie marathon. Sam had been like a little child and kept on saying just one more with his big puppy dog eyes. Dean had never been able to say no to those eyes so they had stayed up half the night watching drama's on paper view. Upside was that Sam wasn't having nightmares. Dean wondered which half got all the psych stuff and hoped that neither did and it had just been left out. It was going to  be difficult enough to protect the normal side of his brother and resist getting into a fight with more his hostile side. If the psychic stuff was thrown into it, it might go all to hell. So hopefully, that wouldn't happen.

Up till now the sides of Sam had switched every day, if pattern held true then the hostile hunter part of his brother would be waking up shortly. Dean made his decision, he would tell his brother and hope that it didn't end up in a fight.

Since it looked like it might awhile til Sam got up Dean decided, the awesome brother that he was, to get breakfast and bring it back for Sam. Although by now it would probably have to be lunch unless there was an IHOP around anywhere.

It turned out there was no IHOP and all the diner's and fast food places were no longer selling breakfast. So he had gone to Taco Bell and bought a huge crap ton of food since being the awesome brother he was he wanted to make sure there was enough food for Sam after Dean ate.

Minutes and several tacos later Dean slid the room key into the lock and opened it. Sam was awake and watching TV. Dean put the remaining tacos on the small hotel table. Sam took his eyes off the TV momentarily glanced at the food and turned back to the TV. After a couple minutes, he turned off the TV and starting eating more then Sam normally would and soon all the taco's were gone.

"You want more?" Dean asked somewhat cautiously. Sam looked up at him and with no discernable emotion.

"No, I'm good."

"Oh...that's good." _Tell him!_ Dean told himself. Sam was still looking at Dean without blinking, it was getting to be kind of creepy. Dean looked away and cleared his throat.

"Sam, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Sam, you remember the demon that caught us?"

"The one we haven't gone after yet?" Dean getting really tired of this Sam, it was like he was a teenager again but worse. With all the rage, hostility and general lack of compassion. All of which seemed to have been given to the other Sam, so while it really wasn't his fault, Dean was still really tired of it.

"Yes, the one we haven't gone after yet. She was doing some sort of ritual to you and I think that's why you're acting this way."

"She freed me from being whiny and pathetic. I would thank her if she wasn't a demon."

"But she altered you made you different. You're only you for a day at a time."

"What are you talking about?"

"What was yesterday?"

"Tuesday."

"So today would be?"

"Wednesday you idiot!" Dean went over to get Sam's laptop as soon as his fingers barely touched the laptop he heard.

"What are you doing touching MY laptop!" Dean put the laptop down and put his hands up not wanting to get into another physical fight. As his chest was still sore from Sam punching him before.

"Open it, look up the date," Sam looked at Dean suspiciously, "open it," Dean repeated. Sam opened it and then he looked angry.

"Did you mess with my laptop?!"

"No, that's the real date."

"So you're saying what we somehow skipped over Wednesday?"

"No. I'm saying you skipped over Wednesday."

"That's insane," he snarled. If Sam hadn't been split then Dean might have laughed at Sam snarling but his chest seemed to have problems with that.

"It's not," This side of his brother knew about demons but seemed unwilling to accept that a demon had changed him. Hostile hunter Sam didn't seem to care how the evidence was lining up, he was irrational and didn't seem to give a damn about logic. Sam quirked his head and smirked at Dean.

"Nice try," then before Dean could say anything else or show him any more evidence Sam got up and left the hotel room. Dean sighed, he really wished Sam would stop doing that.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was time to tell Sammy what Dean thought and what he was pretty sure was true. Dean just hoped it went better with this Sam then it had gone with the other one. At least this one probably wouldn't end in physically fighting. Dean cleared his throat slightly nervously.

"Sammy, we have to talk."

"You're not going to break up with me are you?" Sam was starting to sound a little like the old Sam.

"No, but there something I need to tell you, something you need to know. You may not believe me but I'm not lying."

"Ok," said Sam earnestly. Dean cleared his throat not knowing where to begin. Then after not finding the perfect lead in he decided just to jump in.

"Sammy are there any holes in your memories? Other than the one and half years you were with me?" Sam's eyebrows creased into what Dean liked to think as his thinking face.

"Um...why?"

"Because I need to know."

"Um...yeah some in my childhood. We would go on a trip on the weekends but I can't seem to remember them. I know I was angry at Dad for something but I have no idea what. I mean I knew I wanted to do sports but Dad wouldn't let me and I don't remember why. I don't know what happened to mom. I know that's she dead but I can't seem to remember why or how it happened. The same with Jessica. I remember I had a secret from everyone but you guys but I can't remember what it was." Dean bit his lip. How was he going to explain this without freaking out his brother ,who had already been through a lot?

"Sam I can fill in the gaps but you may not like or believe what I'm about to tell you. What you can't remember is that Mom died because a demon killed her. Dad ran into your nursery when you were six months old to find Mom on the ceiling with a slash in her stomach then she burst into flames. I carried you out of the house myself, while Dad tried to save her but he couldn't. Dad searched for something that could do that."

"Eventually, he went to physic and she told him that demons existed. He raised us as hunters. Those weekend trip you can't remember, it's when we went hunting for supernatural stuff. The same exact thing that happened to Mom happened to Jessica." Sam looked at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights. Then all the sudden starting laughing.

"That was a good one. I almost believed you."

"Sammy it's true."

"You mean you expect me to believe there are demons?"

"Yes, Sam I do!"

"Well that's absolutely crazy! Why would I believe that?!"

"Because it's true!"

"It can't be!"

"Well it is," Dean said quieter. Sam walked over really close to him and grabbed his arm. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing. Sam looked him in the eyes. Sam was so close to him Dean could see him swallow. Dean looked him back in the eyes and Sam's eyes had moisture in them.

"It can't be true," Sam said with a slight quiver in his voice. Dean could tell what Sam wanted him to tell him. Sam wanted Dean to tell him that it was a joke. That there was no such thing as demons and he had made it up. He wanted to, he really did. If it was just Sammy he would. Dean would lie right now say that yes he had been kidding all along and it was all a big joke. As much as it would kill him he would let Sam go back to Stanford, to all his friends because at least he had been happy there.

But Sammy wasn't the only one in there. Another side of him was there too. One more prone to anger, hostility, and if Dean didn't watch over him would probably get both the Sam's killed. Most importantly his Sam was still in there but separated. So he couldn't just let him go. And if Sam stayed with Dean, he would have to know what kind of things they were facing. Because sooner or later they would go back to hunting and even if they didn't monsters would come after them. Sam had to be prepared and for him to do that he needed to be prepared for the existence of demons. Dean pushed aside his desire to protect Sam and cleared his throat.

"Sammy I wish I could lie to you and tell it's not real but it is. I'm sorry but it's real, this is the world we live and you're going to have to get used to it," Dean said with as much compassion as he could. Dean could see in Sam's eyes the world crashing down on him. It wasn't even like when Dean had told him before when he was a child on Christmas eve. Back then he had been asking and it had made sense to him when he had been told. Now it didn't. Sam didn't have that or any other memories to back them up. He was a normal everyday person learning demons existed.

Sam threw Dean's arm back at him and suddenly sat down on his bed. He put his face in his palms. Dean could faintly hear the sound of muffled crying and his heart broke for Sammy because he always hated seeing Sammy in pain. Dean walked over to him sat beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Sam shot up and walked out of the room. Dean hesitated for a moment.  Should he go with him? His newly split brother didn't know any moves. Even if something supernatural didn't get him something human might.  Sam probably wouldn't tolerate his presence at the moment, though, since he had been the one Sam was running away from. At least he had his cell phone, if something happened then at least Sam could call him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think .


End file.
